PeriodoCapital
by Janet0041
Summary: Chrno ha estado actuando de forma diferente durante los ultimos dias, y Rosette no sabe a que se debe, hasta que Remington le explica lo que es el periodo capital de los demonios... ¿podrá Rosette soportar cada uno de los pecados capitales que Chrno sufra
1. Chapter 1

El Octavo Pecado Capital

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Probablemente no seré muy buena escritora, sin embargo, disfruto haciendo fics de Chrno Crusade, y como habrán notado, me encantan las historias tiernas... sin embargo, se dan mas con las trágicas (risas malvadas de fondo...); en esta ocasión, he decidido salirme un poco del contexto del "capitulo tierno en su totalidad" y ponerle un poco mas de trama, es decir, escribir una historia, no solo un momento entre Rosette y Chrno... asi que espero que les guste esta historia

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

"Esto... no es... posible..."

Realmente, no lo era... tal vez hacerlo una vez por mes, o solo que fuera muy necesario, una vez por semana, pero, ¿tener que estarlo haciendo todos los días? Mirando al demonio que aún dormía, Rosette sintió unas ganas enormes de tomar la cama y lanzarla por la ventana aún con el chico sobre la misma, como él le había hecho ya en veces anteriores para despertarla a ella, con la diferencia de estaba segura que ni así él se despertaría... desde hacía cerca de una semana los papeles en el dúo se habían invertido, de ser ella quien siempre tuviese que ser siempre despertada, a ser la que tuviese que estar despertando al demonio; dio una respiración profunda al momento que tomaba con fuerza las sábanas de la cama y las quitaba de golpe, dispuesta en esta ocasión a lograr despertar al chico no sobrepasando las 10 veces de los dias anteriores; sin embargo, el ver que el demonio solo se encogía y se limitaba a dar un leve ronquido y a acomodarse nuevamente para seguir durmiendo, logró que una gran vena se marcara en la frente de la chica, al momento que sentía arder su cara con enfado...

Claire, Anna y Mary caminaban por los pasillos del convento disponiéndose a llevarle su habitual taza de té a la hermana Kate, charlando entre ellas tranquilamente, hasta que un grito de histeria seguido por uno lastimero por poco y les hace tirar la bandeja que llevaban, quedando el lugar en silencio nuevamente tras breves segundos, mientras que ellas, tras parpadear un par de veces, continuaban su camino como si no hubiese pasado nada, acostumbradas a la misma rutina desde hacía una semana. De vuelta en la habitación de Rosette, la chica le miraba reprochantemente mientras Chrno se encontraba en el suelo, quejándose mientras frotaba su adolorida oreja; la muchacha dio un suspiro de molestia.

"No se que demonios te está pasando, pero esto tiene que parar!" le reprendió la monja, mientras el demonio le miraba – asi que anda ya! Levántate de una buena vez!"

"Pero..." el chico dio un bostezo mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos "es muy temprano y aun tengo sueño..."

"QUÉ!" la chica por poco y se va de lado; ni siquiera ella con lo que le encantaba dormir, habría sido capaz de salir con una sandez de ese tamaño "COMO QUE "TEMPRANO"! PASAN DE LAS 2 DE LA TARDE!"

"... Aún asi, tengo sueño..."

"Y AUN ASI TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR! ASI QUE ANDA YA!" y sin decir mas, le tomó por la muñeca y le hizo andar hacia las regaderas, arrastrándole (literalmente) hasta llegar ahí y haciéndole entrar...

Un par de horas mar tarde, en una carretera, se podía ver el auto de la Orden de Magdala, dentro del mismo, un Chrno desganado se encontraba recargado en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, y del lado del conductor, una molesta y ruborizada Rosette, y no precisamente esto ultimo a causa del enojo...

"No... puedo creerlo..." repetía una y otra vez la monja, con sus manos prensadas al volante y su vista clavada al frente, mientras era incapaz de dejar de frotar sus dientes."

"Rosette..."

"Lo menos que quiero es hablar contigo..." repetía la chica mientras su ruborizo se incrementaba mas "no puedo creerlo..."

"Te dije que no era necesario, pero no me escuchaste..." la chica metió a fondo el pedal del freno repentinamente, mientras el chico se golpeaba contra el cristal de auto, y caía en la zona de los pies del asiento del copiloto; cuando levantó su vista, se topó con la mirada asesina de Rosette "que fue eso..."

"QUE TU... ME DIJISTE... QUE!"

"Q-Que no era necesario que me diera un baño en esos momentos..."

"Jejejejejee... déjame decirte que TU...NO... ABRISTE LA BOCA SIQUIERA UN SEGUNDO MAS QUE PARA QUEJARTE QUE TENIAS SUEÑO Y QUE QUERIAS DORMIR!"

"En serio...?" el chico pensó unos segundos y entonces le dio una sonrisa nerviosa "supongo que soñé que te lo dije entonces, jejeje..."

"CHRNO!" la chica estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo, solo se limitó a dar un resoplido y a sentarse de nueva cuenta en su lugar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos "COMO SEA! LLEVABAS YA SIN DARTE UN BUEN BAÑO CERCA DE UNA SEMANA, ASI QUE FUE NECESARIO!"

"Pero ni olía mal..."

"NO! PERO IGUAL ES POR HIGIENE Y LO SABES! TU MISMO ME LO REPETÍAS DIA CON DIA!" la chica repentinamente cambió su molestia por preocupación, girándose hacia él al momento de bajar notoriamente su voz y hablarle con suavidad " tu no eres así, ¿qué te está pasando, Chrno? Siempre habías sido muy energético y ahora?" aparta los flequillos de la cara del chico, permitiéndole verle mejor "¿hay algo que te está molestando, o hay algo que te incomode?" le mira de arriba a abajo "no tendrás alguna herida que no haya sanado y no me lo quieras decir...?"

"Descuida, Rosette, estoy bien... de eso te pudiste dar cuenta cuando... en las regaderas... tu me..." ahora fue el quien se ruborizó, mientras la monja hacía un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que no era necesario que lo mencionara "pero es verdad, estoy bien... solo me he sentido un poco cansado, es todo..." Rosette simplemente posó su vista sobre el volante del auto, y el lugar quedó en silencio, hasta que finalmente, la monja encendió el auto y retomaron su camino hacia su misión.

Al llegar al lugar donde se supone estaría su misión, Rosette pudo notar que se trataba de una fábrica abandonada. "_el lugar perfecto para invocar demonios y realizar cultos satánicos..._", pensó, para después, tras indicarle a Chrno que se apurara, salir del auto al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del lugar. La muchacha avanzó sigilosa con su arma en alto, mirando de arriba abajo... por el lugar se escuchaba el caer del agua de las tuberías, su respiración, y los pasos que daban al hacer contacto los zapatos con la superficie... la muchacha dio un gran grito de espanto al momento de girar y apuntar su arma hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el primer sonido que difería de los anteriores, una gran vena marcándose en su frente al ver que el responsable había sido Chrno, tras un dar un largo y escandaloso bostezo...

"Seguro es aquí, Rosette...? yo no veo nada..." preguntó el demonio de manera adormilada, mientras la monja solo frotaba sus dientes, con un tic nervioso en la ceja, tratando de controlar su ira.

"C-CHRNOOOO TE VOY A...!"

"ROSETTE CUIDADO!" gritó Chrno repentino al momento de lanzarse sobre la chica, apartándole del demonio que había aparecido detrás de ella y había estado a punto de golpearle, por consiguiente, siendo el quien terminara con un gran rasguño en uno de sus brazos.

Rosette se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a disparar a la criatura, cuya forma no le era del todo desconocida, un demonio de clase baja semejante a los otros, con la única diferencia de que éste era color rojo; la muchacha cargó en su pistola una Gospel, y tras recitar su oración correspondiente, jaló el gatillo, desintegrando por completo al ser al hacer contacto con la bala. La chica dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al momento de bajar el arma, sin embargo, al recordar a su compañero herido, nuevamente se tensó y girándose hacia donde debía estar, corrió hasta él, el demonio de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo al momento de hacer un leve gemido de malestar.

"Chrno, daijobu!" preguntó la muchacha angustiada al momento de ponerse a su lado arrodillándose también, mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y lo examinaba "de verdad lo siento, si no me hubiese distraído..." sin embargo, para sorpresa de la chica, Chrno no dijo nada, simplemente apartó su brazo de ella, al momento de desviar la mirada "C-Chrno...?"

"Estoy bien" se limitó a responder el demonio poniéndose de pie mientras sujetaba su brazo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida "ahora andado de vuelta al convento, quiero salir de este lugar".

Rosette solo miró como se alejaba su compañero, mientras un extraño sentimiento le invadía, sin embargo, sin decir mas, se puso de pie y salió tras el.

Durante el camino de vuelta, por varios momentos no pudo apartar su vista de él... ¿por qué había reaccionado así? El rasguño que traía en el brazo no era nada comparado con lo que le había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, habiendo sido culpa de la chica realmente, y esta vez, que no había hecho nada malo, estaba enfadado con ella... tras estacionar el auto, se giró hacia Chrno para despertarle, sin embargo, recordando las veces anteriores, solo sonrío y trató de levantarle, sin embargo, el chico abrió los ojos con el leve movimiento.

"que estás haciendo...?" preguntó adormilado el chico, mientras la monja, viéndose pillada, solo atinaba a sonreir nerviosamente.

"Em... ¿tratando de levantarte? ..."

"Te lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito, puedo hacerlo yo solo..." y tras apartar a Rosette, salió por la puerta que estaba de su lado, al momento de comenzar a alejarse y de despedirse con un ademán "dormiré en la banca, te veo mañana! Descansa!"

"C-chrno..." la muchacha se quedó sobre el asiento del auto por unos minutos, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado... ¿por qué Chrno estaba tan enfadado con ella...? tras limpiarse un par de lágrimas que le habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dispuesta a descansar.

_CONTINUARÁ_

HOLA! ¿Curiosidad por saber que le pasa a Chrno? Sigan leyendo el resto de los capitulos! Por favor, dejen Reviws! n-n


	2. Chapter 2

Periodo Capital

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Probablemente no seré muy buena escritora, sin embargo, disfruto haciendo fics de Chrno Crusade, y como habrán notado, me encantan las historias tiernas... sin embargo, se dan mas con las trágicas (risas malvadas de fondo...); en esta ocasión, he decidido salirme un poco del contexto del "capitulo tierno en su totalidad" y ponerle un poco mas de trama, es decir, escribir una historia, no solo un momento entre Rosette y Chrno... asi que espero que les guste esta historia

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

Había pasado ya cerca de una semana desde el incidente de la fábrica, y Chrno seguía portándose distante... Rosette caminaba pensante por los pasillos del patio, con la mirada baja, mientras aún se preguntaba por que el demonio estaba tan molesto con ella... sus pensamientos y su andar pronto se vieron interrumpidos al chocar contra una pared que no recordaba, estuviera allí; al levantar la mirada, confirmó que efectivamente, no había tal pared, simplemente un gran ministro rubio, mirándole con sus órbitas azules y una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Rosette...!" saludó Remington alegremente, mientras la chica sonreía nerviosa.

"¡M-Ministro! Hola! Jejeje... ha regresado pronto de la misión... ¿ha salido todo bien?"

"Bueno, no realmente..." dijo el rubio con una gran gota cayendo por detrás de su cabeza, al momento de rascarla "como era una misión a mar abierto y... usamos demasiados ataques para tratar de sellar al demonio, y bueno, el barco no resistió y... digamos que he comenzado a hacer las cosas un poco a tu estilo, jejeje... ¿crees que le hermana Kate se enfade por ello?"

"No si no se vuelve costumbre, jejejeje..." la chica pronto dejó de reir y bajó la mirada, mientras el padre la observaba.

"¿Ocurre algo, Rosette? ...

"¿Eh? N-no, no... no es nada ministro, es solo que... creo que Chrno está enfadado conmigo... y ni siquiera sé por que..." estas noticias si sorprendieron al sacerdote. ¿Chrno? ¿enfadado? ¿Y CON ROSETTE!

"Estas segura?" la chica asiente al momento de suspirar.

"En si, no se que pase con él... hace casi dos semanas lo único que quería era dormir, y ahora no me dice nada! Ya no sé que pensar..."

"Mmmm... Tal vez solo esté... em... has hablado con él?"

"Si, pero solo me dice que no le pasa nada, y que no está enfadado conmigo, pero yo sé que no es verdad! jamás se porta así conmigo y..."

"¿Rosette...?" la voz del demonio detrás suyo llamó la atención de ambos rubios "Ministro Remington! Ha vuelto pronto!"

"Si, terminamos antes de lo previsto, jejejeje... de hecho, en estos momentos me dirigía con la hermana Kate a reportarme... les veo luego, Rosette, Chrno..." se despide con la mano y sale, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Durante su camino hacia la oficina de la hermana Kate, el ministro no dejó de pensar en el asunto de Rosette y Chrno.. tras dar un par de pasos mas, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina, mas pensante... si de verdad era lo que creía, había que poner no solo en aviso a Rosette, si no a todo el convento, sin embargo, antes de decir o actuar, tenía que comprobarlo primero, y eso era algo que solo el tiempo podía hacer... finalmente, tras dar un suspiro, entró al cuarto, donde la madre superiora se encontraba leyendo cartas de disculpa (para variar) de Rosette.

"¿Ministro Remington...?" la hermana exclamó con sorpresa "ha vuelto pronto... terminó demasiado pronto la misión, ¿no cree?" dijo mirándole con duda, mientras el sacerdote simplemente rascaba su mejilla con su dedo indice nerviosamente.

"Digamos que así se dieron las cos..."

"¡¡¡HERMANA KATE!" una muy apurada y sin mencionar alarmada Claire entró en la oficina repentinamente, asustando no solo a la hermana, si no también al sacerdote.

"¡¡¡HERMANA CLAIRE, QUE FORMA ES ESA DE ENTRAR? DEBIO HABER LLAMADO ANTES A LA PUERTA!"

"¡¡¡L-LO SÉ, HERMANA KATE, PERO ES QUE ES URGENTE!"

"¿Urgente, dices? Que cosa?"

"¡¡MIRE POR LA VENTANA!"

Tanto Remington como la hermana Kate arquearon una ceja al momento parpadear un par de veces, y cuando por fin hicieron lo que la hermana solicitó, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, siendo la hermana Kate la única en dar un grito de histeria ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos: en el patio, podían ver a Rosette y a Chrno corriendo... pero por primera vez, no siendo el pobre demonio el que estuviera huyendo, si no todo lo contrario...

"¿Q-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? preguntaba la hermana al borde de sus límites, sin concebir lo que veía.

"N-No lo sabemos... ¡es decir! ¡¡¡Rosette no hizo nada!" tanto sacerdote como madre superiora trataron de asimilar las palabras de la hermana castaña, sin creerle "ES VERDAD! Rosette y Chrno estaban hablando en el pasillo! Tras un rato comenzaron a reir, y entonces Rosette le palpó la cabeza a Chrno y de la nada éste se enfadó con ella diciéndole que no tenía por que tratarle como si fuera una mascota o algo así y..." se escucha un grito de ayuda de Rosette desde el patio "y ahí esta el resultado..."

"Eso lo confirma todo..." la voz serena del ministro llamó la atención de ambas monjas "Hermana Kate, me podría permitir hablar con Rosette y Chrno?"

"En realidad yo creo que..." se escucha otro grito de Rosette, seguido por otro de Chrno y enseguida un golpe; tras haberse quedando mirando en dirección al patio, la hermana se gira hacia el rubio "... son todos suyos..."

Minutos mas tarde, se ve al ministro sentado en la sala en la oficina de la hermana Kate mientras ésta no está; a los pocos segundos, se abre la puerta, y por la misma, entra una agitada Rosette cargando por la cintura bajo su brazo a un inconsciente Chrno, para después de cerrar la puerta, dirigirse a uno de los asientos, poner al demonio y en seguida, sentarse ella tras una larga y relajada respiración, todo esto siendo observado por Remington.

"Bien ministro, estamos aquí, ¿que pasa?" pregunta mientras se soba la mano, en la cuál trae marcas de dientes.

"... Hubiera sido mejor que Chrno estuviera consciente también, ¿no crees?..."

"Ja! Solo así pude hacer que se calmara! No atendía razones..." Chrno semiinconsciente murmura algo que suena como un "me duele..." mientras la monja le mira acusadoramente "¡tu tuviste la culpa por portarte como lo hiciste! Si no me hubieras mordido no te habría golpeado!"

"Bien, vayamos al punto..." el ministro suspira al momento que entrelaza los dedos de ambas manos y apoya su barbilla en ellas "Rosette, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo Chrno lleva comportándose de manera extraña...?"

"¿Desde hace cuanto...?" la chica levanta la mirada, mientras hace memoria "mmm... desde hace 2 semanas... pero es extraño, es decir, primero estaba de holgazán, luego no me quería hablar ni decirme qué le pasaba... y ahora de la nada se molestó muchísimo..." dice la monja al momento de poner su mirada preocupada en él, mientras el ministro pensante, hace un sonido de entendimiento "¿Sabe que es lo que puede estar pasando con él...?"

"En realidad, creo saberlo exactamente..." abre los ojos mientras mira fijamente a la monja "_los pecados capitales..._" Rosette se giró con cara de duda hacia Remington, el cuál en seguida comenzó a explicar "Hay un periodo en los demonios, donde cada determinado tiempo, sufren lo que se conoce como _el periodo capital_... en ese periodo los demonios comienzan a sufrir cambios de personalidad dependiendo del pecado que les esté "atacando"... cuando me dijiste que había estado sin ánimos hacía una semana, comencé a sospechar, y con esto que pasó, estuve seguro... solo piénsalo... qué pecados podrías relacionar con su comportamiento?"

"La primer semana... si, eso es... creo que sería _pereza_, no?" el ministro asiente "pero eso no explica por qué no me quería hablar!"

"Te suena la palabra _soberbia_?" la monja le mira sin entender la relación de una cosa con otra "Analiza, Rosette: tú y Chrno siempre han sido muy unidos... siempre se han cuidado el uno al otro..."

"Entonces, lo hacía por que quería demostrar que no dependía o necesitaba de mi...?" el sacerdote asiente; Rosette se queda mirando al suelo pensante, y repentinamente le mete un golpe a Chrno el cuál recién había empezado a despertar, dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza, ante la mirada estupefacta de Remigton.

"¿¿Ahora que hice? ¿¿por qué me pegas!" exigió lastimeramente el demonio al momento de sujetarse el lugar donde le había golpeado.

"IDIOTA! POR QUE ME ESTUVISTE TRATANDO MAL TODA LA SEMANA!"

"¡¡TU LO HACES TODO EL TIEMPO CONMIGO Y NUNCA ME QUEJO NI TE REGRESO NADA! ERES UNA ABUSIVA!" protestó Chrno al momento comenzar a gruñir.

"¡¡TE ATREVES A MORDERME DE NUEVO Y TE JURO POR DIOS QUE NO PODRÁS CAMINAR EN TODA UNA SEMANA!"

"¿¿¡¡¡AH SI!"

"!SII¡¡¡"

"Em... Rosette... tranquilizate, si? Seguramente en esta semana está sufriendo _ira_, y recuerda que lo que hace o dice no es intencional..." dijo el ministro tratando de evitar la pelea que estaba seguro, se iba a desatar en ese lugar.

"¿¿Y A MI POR QUE ME LO DICE!" protestó Rosette mirando de la misma manera asesina a Remignton, mientras éste reía mas que nervioso, tratando de calmar a la rubia "DÍGASELO A ÉL! ÉL ES EL DEMONIO NO YO!"

"¡¡Ni te creas!" dijo Chrno cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada "¡¡Con tu mal carácter y tu fuerza, lo único que te faltarían serían los cuernos y te aseguro que no se sabría cual de nosotros dos es el contratista...!"

La hermana Kate caminaba tranquilamente de regreso hacia su oficina; ¿de qué tendría que hablar con Chrno y Rosette? Estaba segura que si tenía que ver con el demonio no debía ser nada bueno... repentinamente, la tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida tras un sonido agudo, el cuál logró deducir, venía de su oficina; tras haber corrido todo el tramo que restaba del pasillo hasta su oficina, giró la perilla de la puerta que permitía el paso al interior de la misma, al momento que sus ojos se abrían al igual que su boca, frente a la escena que sus ojos presenciaban: el ministro Remigton escondido tras uno de los sillones, Rosette respirando agitadamente en posición de haber lanzado un puñetazo... y la gran ventana principal de su oficina hecha añicos...

"ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!" articuló la madre superiora del lugar, en su voz autoridad y enfado... mismo que se vio alejado tras la mirada asesina con la que la monja se había girado a mirarla "¿Han terminado de hablar ya...?".

"S-Si, ya ha quedado el asunto... jejeje..." rió nervioso el ministro asomándose tras su barricada, para en seguida girarse hacia la rubia "Rosette" la monja se gira a mirarle "... lo mejor será que por ahora no le menciones nada de esto a Chrno... lo único que podemos hacer es observarle y tratar de acoplarnos a lo que venga..."

"¡¡Un momento! Que quiere decir con _a lo que venga?" _

"Bueno, el periodo es diferente para cada demonio, así que... no hay manera de saber que seguirá después... jejeje... lo siento..." la monja suspira frustrada "¡pero tranquilízate! Serán solo 7 semanas!" Rosette se heló al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo

"¿SÓLO? ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO TIEMPO! ¿TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTAR SUS CAMBIOS DE CARÁCTER POR 7 SEMANAS?" el ministro asiente sonriente "... ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer...?"

"En realidad..." Rosette prestó mas atención que nunca, sin embargo, el ministro enseguida agitó su mano despreocupadamente "solo hay que tratar de ser pacientes... es todo..."

"Ya veo..." dijo la monja finalmente tras unos segundos, dando un suspiro "Bien, entonces, ¡iré por Chrno para observarle!"

"¿Qué el demonio no estaba con ustedes?" preguntó la madre superiora, que pese a no saber de qué estaban hablando, se le hacía extraño ese último comentario.

"Digamos que tuvo que tuvo que hacer una salida para aprender a cerrar la boc..." se ve como salen volando un montón de pájaros a la lejanía "AH! FINALMENTE CAYÓ! IRÉ A BUSCARLE! CON PERMISO!" sale corriendo ante la mirada de la hermana Kate, que se gira hacia Remington, el cual corresponde la mirada y sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

"... ¿ya es hora del té?..."

Rosette corrió a hacia la dirección del lugar mas probable donde el demonio podía había caído tras haberle mandado a volar después del último comentario que había hecho sobre ella, al momento que pensaba en las últimas palabras del ministro... conocía muy bien esa reacción suya cuando le había hecho su última pregunta, y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo... tras avanzar un poco más, y mirar hacia todos lados, finalmente escuchó un leve quejido que le hizo levantar la mirada; ahí estaba su demonio, con su chaqueta atorada en una de las ramas de uno del conjunto de árboles que ahí había... sabía que no podía controlarse en esos momentos con sus actitudes, sin embargo, no tenia por que haber dicho eso... tras dar un suspiro, comenzó a subir por el árbol, alcanzándole a los pocos segundos y bajando con él, al momento de mirarle, recordando de nuevo la reacción de Remington... probablemente si había algo para hacer el periodo capital mas corto... y si eso iba a ayudarlos a Chrno y a ella, estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era y a hacerlo, fuera lo que fuera...

_CONTINUARÁ_

HOLA! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Espero que lo sigan haciendo! Por favor, dejen Reviws! n-n


	3. Chapter 3

Periodo Capital

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Probablemente no seré muy buena escritora, sin embargo, disfruto haciendo fics de Chrno Crusade, y como habrán notado, me encantan las historias tiernas... sin embargo, se dan mas con las trágicas (risas malvadas de fondo...); en esta ocasión, he decidido salirme un poco del contexto del "capitulo tierno en su totalidad" y ponerle un poco mas de trama, es decir, escribir una historia, no solo un momento entre Rosette y Chrno... asi que espero que les guste esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

_Paf_

Nuevamente al igual que los primeros 16, tras no haber encontrado nada del "Periodo Capital", colocó pesadamente el libro por un lado, al momento de dar una gran respiración de agotamiento, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y bajando su cabeza, al momento de cerrar los ojos, tratando de descansar... si había un buen lugar para encontrar cosas acerca de demonios, nada mejor que comenzar a buscar en la biblioteca del convento.

_Skkrth. . ._

Rosette abrió levemente uno de los ojos mirando hacia su derecha, donde el demonio se encontraba semiacostado en la silla, un puchero en su aniñado rostro, al momento que mantenía sus piernas lo suficientemente flexionadas como para evitar que sus pies tocaran el suelo, al momento que los balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, notoriamente aburrido; Rosette de nueva cuenta suspiró y regresó a su posición anterior.

_Skkrth. . .Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . ._

La monja de nueva cuenta abrió uno de los ojos, mientras posaba su mirada de nuevo en el chico, el cuál había apoyado sus pies en el suelo y había comenzado a hacerse hacia delante y hacia atrás con la silla repetidas veces, mientras mantenía su mirada al frente.

"Chrno... ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? es molesto..." le pidió Rosette al momento de girarse y sonreírle, mientras el chico se detenía momentáneamente, poniendo su mirada en ella. La rubia dio un suspiro, y entonces, tomó el siguiente libro, al momento de abrirlo y comenzar a buscar de nueva cuenta.

_Skkrth. . .Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . ._

Rosette se encogió de hombros como reacción ante el sonido cuando éste comenzó de nuevo, girándose para mirar al demonio, que se mantenía de igual manera que la vez anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez se detuvo cuando notó a la rubia mirándole de nueva cuenta.

"C-Chrno... por favor... no... hagas eso... incomoda..." pidió de nueva cuenta la monja, ahora con una sonrisa fingida, un tick nervioso en la ceja izquierda, y una leve venita marcada en su cabeza. Chrno simplemente suspiró, poniendo de nueva cuenta el puchero en su cara "Gracias...!" la chica se giró de nuevo a leer.

_Skkrth. . .Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . .Skkrth. . .Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . . Skkrth. . ._

Rosette arrugó las páginas del libro cuando el sonido se hizo mas fuerte y mas rapido, mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de pequeñas venas de rabia, y girándose con una mirada asesina hacia su compañero, el cuál ahora tenia en su rostro una expresión maldita que dejaba ver lo intencionada que era la acción. Finalmente, la monja apoyó pesadamente las manos sobre el libro al momento de girarse al chico y tomar la silla con una mano, deteniéndole.

"¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDES ESTARTE QUIETO NI UN SOLO SEGUNDO! NO ME DEJAS LEER!"

"¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? EN PRIMERA, NO ME DICES NADA SOBRE LO QUE ESTÁS BUSCANDO PERO TAMPOCO ME DEJAS IR, SEGUNDA, ESTOY ABURRIDO, TERCERA, LEES CON LOS OJOS, NO CON LOS OIDOS!" la chica simplemente apretó su agarre en el respaldo de la silla de madera para contener su ira, al momento que el chico le miraba de nueva cuenta con un puchero.

"Escucha... si estas aquí... conmigo... es porque tú sabes... que tenemos que estar juntos... por aquello de que nos manden a una misión... jejeje... tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos además... ¿o no?" trató de sonar tranquila Rosette al momento que nuevamente el tick nervioso a su ceja regresaba; Chrno le miró de reojo.

"¿**Todo el tiempo juntos**, eh?" Chrno remarcó las palabras de Rosette, al momento de mirarle acusadoramente "¿Y entonces por qué no me dejaste entrar contigo al baño?"

"¡¡¡¡DEMONIO PERVERTIDO! ¿¿¿¿ES IRA O ES LUJURIA LO QUE TIENES!" la chica gritó al momento de que el color en sus mejillas se le subía al tope, sujetando el cuello del chico con ambas manos, sin embargo deteniéndose antes de comenzar a ahorcarle, dando respiraciones y exhalaciones tratando de tranquilizarse, al momento de apartar su manos y sentarse en la silla de nueva cuenta, dando una última respiración antes de calmarse plenamente "Dios, Chrno... ya no sé que pensar sobre ti..."

"¿Piensas...?"

"¿QUÉ! OYÉME TU!" la rubia de nueva cuenta se puso de pie al momento de girarse y tomarle por la solaba con ambas manos, levantándole "¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!"

"¡¡TU!"

"¿AH SI? ¡PUES TU ERES EL MÍO!"

"¡¡¡NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ SI QUERÍA SABERLO O NO!"

"UYYY! ¿POR QUÉ PARECE QUE SOLO ESTÁS BUSCANDO UN MOTIVO PARA HACERME ENOJAR Y DISCUTIR CONTIGO!"

"¡¡¡POR QUE ME SIENTO MAL!"

La monja no evitó chocarse cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del demonio, una clase de melancolía dentro de los mismos; Rosette le bajó lentamente hasta sentarlo de nueva cuenta en la silla, sentándose ella a su vez también, mientras el chico desviaba su mirada.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso...?" preguntó Rosette, sintiendo como toda su ira de hacía un par de segundos se había esfumado mágicamente. El demonio se mantuvo en silencio sin mirarle, sus hombros tensándose mientras apretaba el agarre de la tela de sus pantaloncillos cortos, igual que el cierre de sus colmillos.

"Me duele..." comenzó Chrno sin levantar su mirada "me duele tener esta clase de sensaciones... es como cuando a un niño pequeño le están saliendo los dientes... quiere... no... **necesita** estar mordiendo cosas para calmar esa sensación... y... en este caso, siendo _ira_... el estar discutiendo disminuye el dolor..."

"Tú... ¿ya sabías que estás en tu _periodo capital_?..." tras mirarla sin levantar su cabeza, Chrno se ruborizó al momento de bajar su vista nuevamente, asintiendo apenado "¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"Al principio con _pereza_ traté de hacerlo, pero... tú nunca me decías nada cuando tú sufrías tu propio periodo..." Ante este último comentario, si Rosette se hubiera encontrado en otra situación le habría mandado a volar nuevamente, sin embargo, simplemente dio una respiración audible, un poco apenada "...así que pensé que podía manejarlo solo... sin embargo en los últimos días me arrepentí y quise decírtelo ... pero fue cuando vino _soberbia_ y... ahora _ira_..." Rosette nota su labio inferior temblar, mientras tensa mas sus hombros y aprieta mas su agarre... sin embargo, lo suelta un poco al sentir la mano cálida de Rosette sobre las mismas, logrando que levantara su mirada hacia ella, al momento de pasar fuertemente saliva "realmente yo no quería... yo..."

"Está bien, Chrno... no tienes que decir nada... ya lo entendí..." sonrió la muchacha, al momento de con su mano libre comenzar a ponerle por un lado los flequillos que le caían en la cara; tras un par de segundos, el chico sonrió melancólicamente, tomó la mano de su contratista y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la misma, siendo Rosette quien tras dar otro suspiro, lo atrajera hacia ella y le hiciera recargar su cabeza por encima de su pecho, al momento que Chrno pasaba los brazos tras el cuello de ella y cerraba su agarre. El chico cerró sus ojos dejando escapar una respiración placentera "Neh, Chrno...?" el chico respondió con un simple gemido sin moverse de su posición "pensando en lo que dijiste de mi propio periodo... ¿alguna vez te tocó sufrir por que alguna demonio coincidiera en ambos? Tu sabes... el de ustedes y el nuestro..."

"Ni lo menciones... que en cierta ocasión... no solo coincidió Shader (N/A: Ok! En el anime es Sheda, en el manga en inglés, es Shader... así que no me culpen que use ambos nombres, total, se entiende a quien me refiero, no? X3 meow!) sino también Rizzel... y bueno... te aseguro que incluso Aion sufre ataques nerviosos cuando se acuerda de ello..." susurró Chrno, riendo levemente, Rosette igual. Tras breves segundos, Chrno se separó de Rosette, al momento que la chica daba un suspiro, decidiendo que era hora de volver al trabajo "Neh, Rosette... ¿qué estás buscando?"

"En vista de que ya lo sabes, supongo que no tiene caso seguírtelo ocultando..." suspira "según lo que me dijo el ministro Remington, el periodo dura 7 semanas, no?" el demonio asiente "sin embargo, también me dio a entender que había una manera para hacer que dicho periodo se acortara..." éstas palabras congelaron a Chrno, al momento que el chico comenzaba a reir nervioso.

"N-no creo que sea una buena idea... jejejeje... tu sabes, intentarlo..." Rosette clavó su mirada en él, mientras el chico reparaba en ese detalle "¿p-por que me ves así, Roestte...?"

"Si dijiste eso, es por que tu sabes cómo acortarlo, ¿cierto?" Chrno negó repetidas veces, siendo tan malo en actuación como su contratista "Venga! No me puedes engañar! Si lo sabes, dime por que no es buena idea!" el chico suspiró frustrado tras verse pillado, al momento de enseriarse.

"La manera es sencilla... sin embargo no siempre funciona... aunque el verdadero problema es que si el demonio intenta hacer el periodo mas corto, su cuerpo sufre una descompensación radical de carácter y... bueno, si es difícil soportarme así... es decir, no es seguro cuantos y cuáles pecados pueda sufrir en una semana... y tú sabes cuál de todos es el que más me preocupa..." la monja pareció entender a lo que se refería el chico tras un par de segundos, poniendo en su cara el mismo semblante serio de su compañero; Chrno dio una respiración profunda "Rosette" la rubia le miró, su mirada tan seria como cuando se encontraban en una peligrosa misión "Pase lo que pase, cuando ese momento llegue, no importa cuanto grite... cuanto suplique... no importa lo que haga... **ni tú ni nadie debe acercarse a mi**... entendido?" la voz del demonio resonó por los oídos de Rosette, la cuál tras varios segundos, asintió firmemente.

"Está bien, Chrno..." ambos se miraron el uno al otro "de cualquier forma... ¿no me puedes decir cuál es el método?"

PLONK

"ahhhh... no me digas que no te lo advertí..." se cruza de brazos mientras una gotita de sudor le cae por la sien, enseriándose inmediatamente después "tienes que _incitar_ los 7 pecados capitales durante un lapso de 24 hrs; una vez cumplido ese ciclo, depende de cada demonio y su cuerpo cuáles, cuántos y en qué orden serán..."

"Entiendo..." dice la chica mientras medita, entonces, da una respiración "bien, tengo que admitir que un principio quería hacerlo solo por mí, pero ahora que me dijiste que tú también sufrías... estoy mas que segura de querer hacerlo... solo quiero saber... ¿quieres hacerlo tú?"

"Ya te dije por qué motivos me preocupa intentarlo..." respondió el chico bajando la mirada. Rosette puso una mano sobre su cabello al momento de alborotárselo.

"Neh, si por eso no te preocupes, que aquí estoy... y ahí estaré yo para controlarte..." el demonio miró a su contratista dudoso, mientras esta a su vez le miraba con una sonrisa firme y decida; finalmente, tras un par de segundos, el chico sonrió también.

"Entonces... hagámoslo..."

Y sin decir más, ambos compañeros salieron de la biblioteca del lugar, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, sabiendo que no sería nada fácil, al momento que por sus cabezas pasaba la misma pregunta: ¿_cuando ese momento llegue... seré capaz de soportarlo, no teniéndole a mi lado..._?

_CONTINUARÁ_

HOLA! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Espero que lo sigan haciendo! Por favor, dejen Reviews! n-n


	4. Chapter 4

Periodo Capital

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Probablemente no seré muy buena escritora, sin embargo, disfruto haciendo fics de Chrno Crusade, y como habrán notado, me encantan las historias tiernas... sin embargo, se dan mas con las trágicas (risas malvadas de fondo...); en esta ocasión, he decidido salirme un poco del contexto del "capitulo tierno en su totalidad" y ponerle un poco mas de trama, es decir, escribir una historia, no solo un momento entre Rosette y Chrno... asi que espero que les guste esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

"Esto es increíble..." fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica, al momento que parpadeaba un par de veces, mirando al demonio enfrente suyo "¿qué significa esto...?"

"Es una larga historia, Satella, y estoy muy cansada para contarla en estos momentos..." respondió la rubia con la cara estampada en la mesa "Awwww... ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto...?"

"Eso es muy fácil de responder!" respondió la alemana al momento de mirarle malvadamente "comenzando por quitarme a mi querido y desprotegido Chrno!" dramatizó al momento que se acercaba al demonio.

"Em... Satella-san, yo en su lugar mejor no me le acercaba demasiado a Chrno en estos momentos..." llamó nerviosa Azmaria al momento de mantener una distancia prudente del chico, que parecía ajeno a cualquier tarea que no fuera devorar la comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Venga Azu... ¿qué puede tener de malo el que quiera acercarme a mi querido Ch... YEEEEEK!" Satella no hubo siquiera terminado de hablar cuando rapidamente tuvo que brincar (literalmente) lejos del chico, puesto que éste en cuanto había sentido las manos alrededor suyo, se había girado dispuesto a morderla "¡¡¡ Q-QUE CLASE DE HECHIZO HAS LANZADO SOBRE ÉL, TU HERMANA DEL CAOS! AHORA SE HA VUELTO COMO TU!"

"Caramba! Que no he sido yo!" Rosette estampó ambas manos fuertemente sobre la mesa, levantando el rostro inmediatamente, encarando a la convocadora de gemas que le señalaba acusadoramente "Todo es debido a que está en su _periodo capital_!" tanto Satella como Azmaria parpadearon un par de veces.

"¿A que te refieres con eso, Rosette?"

"Es un periodo en el que los demonios sufren los 7 pecados capitales Azmaria... dura aproximadamente 7 semanas..." es adelantó a responderle la pelirroja, mientras Rosette se giraba sorprendida hacia ella.

"Tú como has podido saber eso!"

"Oye! Mi trabajo es eliminar toda clase de demonios..." le mira maliciosamente "¿qué acaso crees que soy tan ineficiente e incompetente como tu?" ante este comentario, Rosette casi se le va encima a Satella, siendo evitado esto ultimo por la apóstol.

"Y eh... ¿por 7 semanas estará asi...?"

"Si, si fuera su periodo normal.." fue ahora Rosette quien respondió, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Satella, que tras un par de segundos, su gesto de confusión se vio cambiado por uno de total preocupación y enfado.

"NO ME DIGAS QUE TRATASTE DE HACER QUE EL PERIODO SE ACORTARA!"

"Si, lo hice, y qué? El periodo durará solo una semana y además el también estuvo de acuerdo..." respondió la monja rubia al momento de mostrarle su lengua; Satella dio un gran grito al momento de señalar al demonio.

"TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA! ES VERDAD QUE SOLO DURARÁ UNA SEMANA, PERO TE HAS PREGUNTADO QUE PUEDE PASAR SI SUFRE VARIOS DE LOS PECADOS A LA VEZ!"

"Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto...! simplemente hay que tenerlo observado y tratar de satisfacer sus necesidades dependiendo de lo que tenga..." trató de calmarle Rosette "solo mírale ahora! Al tener _gula_, simplemente le damos de comer y será el lindo chico que todas conocemos!" tanto la pelirroja como la rubia se giraron a mirar a Chrno, mientras que Azmaria preocupada simplemente le miraba, más el demonio a su vez le miró también y le gruñó atrayendo el alimento hacia él, ante el espanto de la chica, que mejor optó por ponerse al lado de Rosette, al otro lado de la mesa, y entonces, el chico siguió comiendo rapidamente mientras que a la rubia le resbalaba una mega gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza; en seguida se giró a Satella "em... decía... tiene _gula_ y _envidia_... simplemente le dejamos comer sin acercarse a él y será un chico feliz nuevamente! Jejejejee...!"

"Tu sabes perfectamente que posiblemente podrás calmarle esto, Rosette... pero has pensado que pasará cuando _lujuria_ llegue?" estas palabras congelaron a la monja rubia por unos instantes "también piensas tratar de satisfacerle esa necesidad?"

"C-CLARO QUE NO!" exclamó apenada la rubia, girando la cara segundos después al momento de cruzarse de brazos "C-cuando hablamos de esto, me hizo prometerle que cuando ese momento llegara, nadie se acercaría a él..."

"Y qué piensas hacer para retenerle? Usar tus barreras de cruces en él? Además, los pecados que le ataquen son impredecibles, ¿cómo esperas adivinar cuando será el momento?"

"No lo sé! Yo podré sentirlo cuando llegue! De alguna manera estamos conectados, y puedo sentir un poco de lo mismo que él!"

"si lo dices por estos momentos no creo que realmente sean compatibles... después de todo, tu todo el tiempo tienes hambre... y además, no te gusta compartir nada!" dijo maliciosa Satella, mientras una gran vena se marcaba en la cabeza de la chica rubia.

"E-Em..." la albina nuevamente evitó que una batalla campal comenzara en los comedores "disculpa Rosette... hasta aquí todo lo tengo claro, sin embargo... ¿qué tiene que ver lo de los _pecados capitales_ con tu cansancio?"

"Ah... eso..." la rubia se sentó en una de las sillas al momento de apoyar sus brazos en la mesa y sobre los mismos su cara "verás, todo pasó esta madrugada..."

/ FLASH BACK /

El canto de los grillos y el viento pasando a través de las ramas de los árboles era lo único que podía escucharse en esos momentos; la madrugada en la Orden de Magdalena solía ser igual siempre, y ni un sonido ajeno a ese podía ser escuchado; ni siquiera el de la sombra que en esos instantes se movía. Tras abrir sigilosamente la puerta y cerrarla de la misma forma, se acercó hacia la cama de la habitación donde había entrado. Sus ojos brillaron de un carmesí intenso al momento que su mirada se posaba en la figura que yacía en la cama y se acercaba a la misma, extendiendo su garruda mano hacia ella... el contacto de la misma con su piel, y el llamado a su nombre en un susurro le hicieron abrir los ojos, al momento que se giraba a mirarle.

"¿Chrno...?" murmuró adormilada Rosette frotando sus ojos e incorporándose a los pocos segundos, mientras que el chico, sentado con ambas rodillas sobre la cama, le miraba tímidamente "¿Ocurre algo...?" la chica dio un gran bostezo al momento que Chrno bajaba la mirada.

"Em... es que yo..." suspira al momento de ruborizarse y sin levantar su cabeza, mirarle "Tengo hambre..."

La monja se quedó mirándole un par de segundos, en silencio, mientras el demonio esperaba una reacción suya.

"Son las 4 de la mañana, y el desayuno es a las 8, Chrno..." la chica se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda "son solo cuatro horas de diferencia y estoy segura que puedes esperar..."

"Ya no puedo mas Rosette... he esperado desde poco antes de la madia noche y...¿Rosette?" los ronquidos de la rubia comenzaron nuevamente, mientras que el demonio tras poner un puchero como si realmente de un niño se tratase, le movía para despertarle.

"Chrno... déjame dormir..." la chica se tapó la cara con las sábanas, mientras se encogía dentro de las mismas "Deja de pensar en que tienes hambre y verás como se te olvida... de verdad..."

"Pero Rosette..." el chico sujetó su estómago "...Realmente tengo mucha hambre..."

"Y yo realmente tengo mucho sueño... buenas noches..." y nuevamente, sus ronquidos comenzaron.

Chrno se quedó sentado por un largo rato, mirándole recelosamente, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos...

Tras un par de minutos, se ve una toma general del convento de la orden de Magdalena, un par de segundos de silencio, y entonces, un gran grito es escuchado, al momento que todas las luces se encienden, a excepción de la de un solo cuarto...

Rosette dio un gran bote al momento que tras recuperarse de la impresión se giraba a mirar a su compañero, que por vez primera en toda su gloria de demonio, derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo. La monja inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él tapándole la boca y reprendiéndole por hacer semejante escándalo, al momento que un llamado a la puerta por parte de la hermana Kate era escuchado, mismo que le puso la piel de gallina a la chica... en el periodo en el que estaba el demonio, si abrían la puerta y encontraban al chico ahí, realmente iba a haber SERIOS problemas...

"Rosette, ¿estás bien?" Azmaria llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

"Hermana Rosette, ¡abra la puerta inmediatamente!" ordenó la hermana Kate igual de preocupada que la apóstol albina, sin embargo, el asunto siguió igual. Finalmente, se giró al sacerdote al lado suyo "Padre Remington, abra la puerta".

"Eh... ¿eso no sería impropio, hermana Kate?" preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio, mientras un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas "usted sabe como está Chrno y bueno..."

"¡¡¡CON MAYOR RAZÓN ABRA ESA PUERTA!" ahora fue la cara de la madre superiora la que se cubrió con una pigmentación rojiza ante la mirada de incomprensión de Azmaria, mientras que el ministro simplemente se apresuraba a cumplir con lo ordenado.

La hermana Kate entonces botó por un lado al sacerdote con su rosario en mano dispuesta a darle la mayor de las reprensiones a la monja rubia, al momento que por su mente pasaban las cosas mas impuras que pudieran estar aconteciendo dentro de esa habitación... mas todos se fueron de espaldas al ver que Rosette seguía en su cama igual, roncando y de vez en cuando, gritando y lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Finalmente, cuando todos se hubieron recuperado, regresaron a sus habitaciones a seguir durmiendo. Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo tranquilo otra vez, Rosette abrió los ojos y se incorporó, sacándose las sábanas de encima, dejando ver al demonio que estaba encogido por un lado, mismo que se sentó al lado de Rosette, mientras le miraba suplicante.

"Lo que tengo que hacer por ti..." y sin decir mas, tras ponerse una chambrita encima, salió junto con el demonio a hurtadillas a la cocina, dispuesta a calmarle aunque fuera un poco su apetito.

/ FLASH BACK /

"Y... desde esa hora estás aquí metida...?" preguntó con cierta sorpresa Satella, tras mirar que el reloj de pared marcaban las 10 de la mañana "tratándose de ti, realmente me sorprende..."

"Ok... viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido..." gruñó Rosette sin dejar su posición, mientras Azmaria suspiraba frustrada... y Chrno seguía comiendo. Justo en esos momentos, entró Remington.

"Vaya, ¿es esto una reunión exclusiva de mujeres... o cualquiera puede entrar?" preguntó juguetonamente el rubio, mientras Rosette y Azmaria reían levemente, y Satella simplemente sonreía.

"No se olvide de Chrno, ministro... él también está aquí..." dijo Azmaria tras dejar de reír, mientras Remington sonreía de su tan característica forma.

"Si, tienes razón Azu... y en realidad, a eso venía..." el ministro dio un suspiro al momento de girarse hacia la monja rubia "¿cómo sigue Chrno, Rosette?"

"Bien supongo, ministro..." suspira, al momento de girarse hacia el demonio, que tiene el último plato de comida en sus manos "como puede ver, en estos momento tiene _gula_ y un "poco" de _envidia_... pero nada mas..."

"Gula... y _envidia_?" el ministro miró recelosamente a Rosette "averiguaste que se podía acortar el periodo... verdad?" la monja sonrió nerviosa y ampliamente, Remington suspiró con pesar "el tiempo será menos... pero lo que habrá que soportar será mas pesado..."

"Yo misma se lo dije, pero que puede esperar de ella?"

"SATELLA!"

"Jejeje, tranquilas ustedes dos..." Remington les calmó antes de que pudieran comenzar a golpearse; en seguida se giró hacia Rosette "en fin... solo habrá que esperar... te deseo buena suerte Rosette... y recuerda... si sientes que tu sola no puedes, puedes contar conmigo y el resto de la milicia..." el sacerdote puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

"Gracias, ministro Remingt..."

Sin embargo, Rosette no pudo terminar de hablar cuando repentinamente, el sacerdote rubio dio un gran grito de dolor al momento que el trio de chicas se quedaban perplejas ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban: Remington corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando... y con Chrno bien agarrado a su brazo izquierdo y mordiendo el mismo.

"C-CHRNO! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! SUELTA AL MINISTRO REMINGTON EN ESTE INSTANTE!" gritó alarmada Rosette tras lograr reaccionar, al momento de correr hacia donde estaban ambos individuos.

"¿Q-que significa esto...?" preguntó Azmaria con un hilo de voz, sus ojos ahora siendo solo dos pequeños puntos negros, que parpadeaban rapidamente sin quitar su mirada del sacerdote que se podía ver al fondo corriendo de un extremo a otro con el demonio aún aprisionando su brazo, y a la monja rubia siendo arrastrada por el mismo al estar sujetando al demonio, en un intento en balde por lograr que le liberara.

"Tal parece que además de_ gula_ y _envidia, _le ha dado además_ avaricia_..." respondió Satella en el mismo estado que la apóstol albina .

"¿_Avaricia_? ¿Que no se supone que en ese caso debería querer quedarse con las limosnas de las misas...?"

"En este caso, creo que en vez de usar la palabra limosna, deberíamos usar la palabra "Rosette"..."

"Quiere... quiere a Rosette para él solo? Awwww... no es romántico Satella-San?" los ojos de la albina brillaron con ilusión.

"Romántico? Esto es denigrante! Por qué cela a la hermana del Caos en vez de celarme a mi!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!" el llamado desesperado de ayuda del ministro les interrumpió de su "amena" charla, al momento que tras reaccionar, finalmente acudían, terminando todo con la intervención de la convocadora de gemas... al golpear al ministro para que dejara de correr...

"YA YA! CHRNO! BASTA YA!" exclamó Rosette logrando hacer que el demonio soltara el brazo del rubio, el cual permanecía en el suelo con ojos de espiral, ante los llamados inútiles (e incoherentes) de la albina, preguntándole preocupada si se encontraba bien "QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? COMO TE ATREVISTE A MORDER AL MINISTRO REMINGTON! QUE ME HAYAS MORDIDO ESE DIA A MI TE LO PASO, PERO AL MINISTRO? QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR A TU FAVOR!"

"Lo siento..." el resto de la reprensión con la que la rubia planeaba continuar se ahogó en su garganta al poner atención en la mirada que el demonio le estaba echando, tras sus pupilas rojizas, un extraño brillo de melancolía llenando los mismos. La monja dio un suspiro al momento de parpadear y mirarle mas cariñosamente "yo solo... no quería que... es decir... tú eres **mi** contratista... y yo..."

"El que las demás personas se me acerquen no hará que deje de serlo, Chrno..." le cortó Rosette, sabiendo lo que venía, al momento de poner una mano sobre la cabeza del chico "así que déjate de estas reacciones y mejor vayamos a nuestros quehaceres... vale?" el demonio asintió con una sonrisa, al momento de pescarse del brazo de la rubia y comenzar a frotar su cabeza contra el mismo, mientras la muchacha simplemente suspiraba con frustración y salía del lugar. Azmaria y Satella miraron un par de segundos sin saber que decir o pensar.

"Y... deberíamos seguirles... Satella-san?"

"No por estos momentos, Azu..." suspira "me temo que solo Rosette es la única que en estos momentos puede acercarse a él sin ser realmente dañada..."

"Auch... alguien anotó la matrícula...?"

"M-ministro Remington! L-lo habiamos olvidado, discúlpenos!" dijeron a la par tanto la albina como la pelirroja, al momento de tomar al sacerdote cada una por un brazo y levantarlo, saliendo lo mas rápido que podían hacia la enfermería, mientras que por la cabeza de Satella, rondaba una gran cuestión: cuando _lujuria_ llegara... ¿_podría Rosette controlar las acciones de Chrno_? O mejor dicho: "cuando _lujuria_ llegara... ¿_podría Chrno controlar sus acciones para evitar dañar a Rosette..._?

_CONTINUARÁ_

HOLA! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Espero que lo sigan haciendo! Por favor, dejen Reviews! n-n


	5. Chapter 5

Periodo Capital

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Probablemente no seré muy buena escritora, sin embargo, disfruto haciendo fics de Chrno Crusade, y como habrán notado, me encantan las historias tiernas... sin embargo, se dan mas con las trágicas (risas malvadas de fondo...); en esta ocasión, he decidido salirme un poco del contexto del "capitulo tierno en su totalidad" y ponerle un poco mas de trama, es decir, escribir una historia, no solo un momento entre Rosette y Chrno... asi que espero que les guste esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

Un par de truenos retumbaron por el cielo y las nubes pronto descargaron la lluvia que se había acumulado dentro de las mismas; las gotas que se estrellaban contra el cristal de la ventana resbalaban rápidamente mientras la hermana Kate contemplaba el panorama tétrico que se había formando en el convento.

"Es como si el mismo clima predijera que algo malo va a pasar..."

"Dígamelo a mi..." le apoyó el ministro Remington sentado en la sala dentro de la oficina de la madre superiora, al momento de tomar un poco del café dentro de su taza, la cual sujetaba con su mano derecha.

"¿Cómo sigue su brazo, ministro?" preguntó la monja tras haberse girado hacia él, reparando en el brazo izquierdo delmismo, el cual estaba totalmente vendado y sujetado como si se lo hubiese roto.

"Jeje, bien Hermana Kate, el Anciano dijo que simplemente eran un par de cortaduras que me habían afectado un par de tendones, músculos... _cositas sin importancia_, jejejejeje..." dijo riendo nerviosamente el ministro al momento de dar otro sorbo del liquido.

"¿Cree que vayamos a poder controlarle, Remington...?"

"No." La respuesta seca y consecutiva a sus palabras le hicieron preocuparse y exaltarse "Me temo que si nosotros tratáramos de controlarle, sería suicidio... Chrno no es un mal chico, sin embargo, su instinto de demonio le hará reaccionar de forma agresiva o violenta con tal de conseguir aquello que quiera..."

"¿Deberíamos encerrarle dentro de alguna barrera en el sótano?"

"Negativo. Las barreras solo le retendrían por uno o si no ataca con suficiente fuerza, por dos días... el problema vendría que una vez estando fuera, su misma ira le haría destruir todo".

"¿Entonces, que podemos hacer?" preguntó con verdadera preocupación Kate, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza tras haberse recargado en su escritorio.

"Rosette será la única que podrá controlarle". Tanto Sacerdote como Monja se giraron hacia la convocadora de Gemas, que acababa de entrar "Tal vez si intentara recordar, ministro, podría darse cuenta que hace 5 días que fue cuando Chrno le mordió, Rosette fue la única que logró hacer que le soltarla, y tan solo con hablarle logró calmarle y hacer que se comportara como el niño lindo que siempre ha sido."

"Claro que lo recuerdo, Satella, sin embargo, ya no estamos hablando de _Gula, Envidia_, u cualquier otro pecado... estamos hablando de _Lujuria_... y sabes tan bien como nosotros que es uno de los mayores instintos que tienen los demonios... y el dejar a Rosette con Chrno, sería como indicarle que le está permitido hacer lo que quiera con ella."

"Pero el separarla de él sería mucho mas peligroso... Chrno podría volverse loco de ira y entonces sí, no solo Rosette correría peligro." Reafirmó Kate, ocasionando un silencio de muerte tras darse cuenta de que todo conducía a lo mismo; la leve risa de Satella sorprendió a ambos superiores llamando su atención, sin embargo, pronto la pelirroja puso un semblante tierno en su rostro.

"Tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por Rosette... sabemos que ella y Chrno han estado juntos por cuatro años, y también hemos podido ver los efectos que tiene sobre él... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez el lazo que hay entre ellos pueda ser mas fuerte que cualquier pecado... Además, tal vez no conozca mucho a Chrno, pero de algo si estoy segura: Jamás sería capaz de hacerle verdadero daño a Rosette... después de todo, el mismo fue quien le dijo que nadie debía acercarse a él cuando _lujuria_ llegara..."

"Y entonces, ¿qué sugieres tú que hagamos?"

"Que las cosas sigan su rumbo... si las mismas se salen de control, entonces, comenzar a actuar..." tanto ministro como hermana superiora asintieron, dándose cuenta de que era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

El sonido de sus pasos corriendo sobre la superficie era lo único que podía escucharse en esos momentos, junto a su respiración agitada. Rosette dio un par de disparos al momento de cambiar el cargador a su arma, y apuntarla nuevamente contra el demonio que esquivaba ágilmente cada disparo, apoyándose en la pared y caminando a través de la misma. Tras dar un bote, girar sobre el suelo y levantarse con el mismo impulso, la rubia disparó nuevamente, pero igual que en veces anteriores, el demonio logró escapar.

"¡¡CHRNO!" llamó Rosette exasperada a su compañero, el cual corría de nueva cuenta hacia ella "¡¡DEJA DE CORRER DETRÁS DE MI Y AYUDAME!"

"¡¡PERMITEME RECORDARTE QUE LA QUE TRAE ARMAS ERES TU, NO YO!" Le devolvió el demonio la orden, tan mosqueado como su compañera.

"¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE DE NUEVO TE DIO IRA! CREÍ QUE ESO HABÍA PASADO YA!" se quejó la rubia disparando nuevamente.

"¡¡YO QUE VOY A SABER! CON TANTO PECADO COMBINADO NO LOGRO INDENTIFICAR NINGUNO!"

"¡¡COMO SEA! AYÚDAME AHORA MISMO!"

Tras girar los ojos y dar una respiración exasperada, el demonio de cabellos violáceos tomó uno de los frascos con agua bendita que traía dentro su estuche de madera, mientras Rosette continuaba disparando; tras esperar el momento oportuno, Chrno brincó sobre el demonio de bajo nivel que atacaban, al momento de verter sobre el mismo el agua bendita, logrando detenerle lo suficiente como para que Rosette disparara, dándole finalmente a su objetivo, alejándose Chrno en el último segundo antes del impacto de la bala; Rosette por su parte, sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre su compañero en el último momento mientras que la explosión como reacción del impacto de la gospel se producía. Cuando todo hubo cesado, el lugar quedó nuevamente en un gran silencio, con solo la respiración agitada de Rosette escuchándose, mientras que el demonio debajo suyo, sentía el cálido aliento de la muchacha sobre su cuello.

"¿Rosette...?" llamó tras un par de segundos Chrno, mientras que estando de espaldas contra el suelo, entrecerraba sus ojos y soplaba levemente haciendo a un lado con el aire de su boca los mechones de pelo rubio de su contratista que le caían sobre la cara, un leve ruborizo en sus mejillas mientras sentía como todo el peso del cuerpo de la chica se ponía contra el suyo,"¿Podrías levantarte...? me está haciendo falta aire..."

PAAAAAAAAF

"¡ERES UN GROSERO! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE SOY PESADA!" gritó con exasperación Rosette al momento de mirar fúrica a su compañero, que se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo sobándose el gran chichón que se le había formado en el lugar donde le dado el golpe la monja.

"¡¡Yo no dije nada! ¿Por qué siempre me pegas?"

"¡¡No lo dijiste, pero lo insinuaste! Osh!" la chica dio una respiración para calmarse, hincándose segundos después "Oye, ¿como te sientes...?"

"¡Me duele la cabeza! Tienes la mano muy pesada!"

"Yo no me refiero al golpe que te metí...!" Gritó Rosette estando al punto de soltarle otro, mientras el demonio como única reacción suya era la de cubrirse con sus brazos la cabeza "...me refiero a la otro..." Finalizó la chica; entonces, Chrno dejó su posición, al momento que pensaba un poco.

"Bien... supongo... quizá solo un poco molesto... si yo también tuviera armas, sería mas fácil todo esto..." Rosette arqueó una ceja, al momento que le miraba fijamente "¿por qué tu si tienes armas y yo no?"

"Por que la exorcista soy yo! Ja!" la chica hizo una pose chula al momento que sonreía orgullosa, con su arma en una mano.

"Sí, pero eres mas peligrosa y tosca que yo...!" la rubia estuvo a punto de irsele encima, pero recordó los motivos del comportamiento del chico en el ultimo instante; Chrno le miró de nueva cuenta "y por qué tu tienes que ser mas alta que yo? Eh!"

"Por que crecí físicamente, a diferencia tuya, Chr..."

Sin embargo, Rosette no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que el rostro del demonio con apariencia de niño adquirió una mueca salvaje y sus pupilas se contrajeron al momento que se lanzó sobre la monja, quitándole en el último segundo del camino del monstruo que acababa de caer. La monja aún en el suelo dio un par de disparos, pero las balas rebotaron en la dura coraza de la criatura, quien como si de moscas se hubiese tratado, continúo su camino hacia ellos. Sin necesidad de palabras entre sí, ambos supieron lo que tenían que hacer; Rosette tomó su reloj con ambas manos y entonces, abrió el sello. Tras el par de segundos que duró su transformación, Chrno se lanzó contra su adversario embistiéndolo con una fuerza tan tremenda que incluso asustó a la misma Rosette por los primeros instantes. El demonio de cabellos platinados estampó al monstruo contra la pared mas cercana y una vez habiendo asegurado al monstruo con sus potentes garras, con su otro brazo formó su tan característica lanza y atravesó por completo a la criatura a pesar de la dura piel que le protegía; finalmente, tras dar un rugido de dolor, el ser se desvaneció.

"C-Chrno..." susurró la muchacha sin saber que había pasado realmente en esos escasos segundos; para sorpresa suya, el demonio se giró hacia ella tras haberle escuchado llamarle, a lo que la chica simplemente le dio una sonrisa, sin embargo, la misma se desvaneció al reparar en los ojos del chico, los cuales brillaban con fuerza "¿C-Chrno?.. ¿qué te pas...?" al igual que en la vez anterior, Rosette no logró terminar la oración, puesto que en esos instantes el demonio estaba ya sobre ella, teniéndole de espaldas contra el suelo, su cadera sujetaba firmemente entre las rodillas del chico y los brazos del mismo a cada costado suyo, mientras que como única reacción, ella solo atinaba a recoger sus brazos sobre su pecho, encontrándose cara a cara con los ojos dorados del muchacho. "C-Chrno...? E-escucha... si es por lo de hace unos instantes..." comenzó a hablarle nerviosa, mientras que sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él, buscaba con sus manos el reloj, sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano de Chrno sobre la suya, evitando que pudiera cerrar el reloj "¿Q-Qué estas haciendo!"

"Tu no quieres verme enfadado, ¿verdad Rosette? Entonces, de ser así, haremos lo que yo diga... y lo primero será... que no intentes sellarme en estos momentos... podemos aprovechar... ¿no crees?"

La mirada de Rosette se tornó en una de preocupación y susto a la vez... ¿Acaso finalmente aquello que tanto temían había llegado?

_CONTINUARÁ_

HOLA! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Espero que lo sigan haciendo! Por favor, dejen Reviews! n-n


	6. Chapter 6

Periodo Capital

Por Roxana Janet

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** HOLA A TODOS! Finalmente, después de sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo (con el perdón de Chrno y los demonios dentro de este anime/manga/fic por la expresión uuUUUU...) he podido actualizar... Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios y el apoyo que me han dado con este fic (aunque no me lo crean, me he leido cada mail o review que me mandan, pero por aquello de la sanción que hay, no he podido contestar) de verdad no saben la confianza que me han dado para continuarlo, y como ya lo dije, es algo que de verdad aprecio... en segunda, quería disculparme con todos los lectores por la tardanza, pero me surgieron un par de problemas en la uni y personales, y bueno, no había tenido mucho tiempo (ni muchos ánimos) para proseguirlo, pero como dicen por ahí, mas vale tarde que nunca, y aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que sigan disfrutando este fic como hasta ahora lo han hecho! nn

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

El ambiente se había tornado tenso repentinamente... el golpeteo de la lluvia cayendo sobre la superficie metálica de la fábrica, además de su respiración entrecortada, y estando mas hipnotizada por el par de ojos dorados enfrente suyo que por los nervios, nuevamente le hicieron revisar con la mirada la situación en la que estaba, dándose cuenta de que sería imposible moverse a menos que el demonio se lo permitiera, cosa que no pasaría a menos que decidiera sucumbir ante él.

"V-Venga Chrno... deja de bromear..." habló nuevamente Rosette, tratando de mantener la calma, tras un par de segundos de silencio que habían parecido eternos "N-no estoy jugando... sabes que el reloj... el reloj...!"

"Yo no estoy bromeando Rosette... ni estoy jugando tampoco... soy tan serio como tu en esta situación... y sé perfectamente que pasa con el reloj cuando está abierto..."

"ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME DEJAS CERRARLO! MI VIDA SE ESTÁ CONSUMIENDO CHRNO!" la rubia finalmente estalló al momento de tratar de zafarse nuevamente, sin éxito; el demonio de cabellos violáceos simplemente cerró los ojos al momento de negar, una sonrisa compasiva en su boca.

"¿Es que tienes que ser tan distraída todo el tiempo...?" esta pregunta desconcertó bastante a la monja, que clavó su mirada en el demonio, al momento que este simplemente suspiraba y se hacía hacia un lado, sentándose. La chica entonces se incorporó rapidamente al momento de dirigir sus manos hacia el reloj, sin embargo, se detuvo al notar un gran detalle, poniendo al instante su mirada desconcertada en el demonio "¿ahora entiendes?"

"P-Pero como...? es decir! Debería estar avanzando el tiempo! ¿cómo es posible esto, Chrno?"

"Sinceramente, no estoy seguro..." el demonio simplemente suspira "supongo que estando en el periodo capital, nuestra energía no la tomamos de la linea astral, sino de los pecados que nos asaltan..."

"Es decir... que si tienes gula, ¿te alimentas de lo que comes?" el demonio asintió "vaya, esta si que es una sorpresa... de haberlo sabido, te hubiese liberado desde hace tiempo..."

"Estoy de acuerdo... así no me hubieras pegado tan fuerte...!" se quejó el demonio sobandose de nueva cuenta el lugar donde le había metido el último golpe la chica, casi logrando que le metiera otro.

"Bien... creo... que es hora de volver al convento... pese a que el tiempo no corra, debemos de estar seguros de la causa... andando!" y sin decir mas, se puso de pie mientras el ahora adulto Chrno, miraba sus manos... ¿qué había pensado hacer hacía unos momentos? O mejor dicho, ¿qué había ESTADO A PUNTO DE HACER...? Un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro del chico "Chrno! Apresurate o tendrás que regresar volando!"

"E-espera Rosette, ya voy!" y dándose prisa, el chico corrió tras su contratista, decidiendo no pensar mas en el asunto, al menos no por el momento...

"DE NINGUNA MANERA!" se escuchó por todo el convento la respuesta resonante desde la oficina de la hermana Kate, al momento que golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio con una mano, haciendo que tanto monja como demonio se encogieran de hombros un poco, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

"E-es solo temporal, hermana Kate... será solamente durante el resto de la semana, que es lo que durará en su estado... eso es... hoy y mañana..." se animó a decir la rubia al momento que otro golpe por parte de la madre superiora se escuchaba, haciendoles estremecer nuevamente

"ES INAUDITO E INACEPTABLE LO QUE ME ESTA PIDIENDO, HERMANA ROSETTE! DEJAR QUE CHRNO, UN DEMONIO, ANDE SUELTO POR AHÍ EN SU VERDADERA FORMA, Y SIN QUE USTED LE CONTROLE A TRAVÉS DEL RELOJ! JAMAS! O regresa a su forma normal, o tendrá que irse!"

"En realidad hermana Kate... como lo mencioné antes, creo que sería peor si dejaramos que Chrno se fuera..." opinó el ministro Remington desde uno de los sofás de la pequeña salilla en la oficina "tenerle aquí es una buena forma de tenerle vigilado, además de que dudo que sea capaz de tratar algo con las demás hermanas... ¿o no, Chrno?"

"¡Seguro Ministro Remington!" afirmó el ahora adulto demonio al momento que una repentina sensación de dolor le venía de la oreja, mientras que tras reparar hacia su derecha, veía a Rosette tirando de la misma.

"Y aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo, aquí estoy yo para encargarme de que así sea!"

La hermana kate simplemente echó una mirada al ministro el cual asintió firmemente, mientras que tras un par de segundos, reparaba en la pareja que tenía enfrente, donde la monja seguía sometiendo al demonio; finalmente tras unos momentos, dio un suspiro al momento de recargarse en su silla y frotar ambos lados de su cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos.

"Con el primer disturbio que ocasione Chrno, Rosette, y será contigo con quien arreglaré cuentas..." dijo finalmente, mientras Rosette soltaba la oreja del demonio, ante el alivio del mismo.

"No se preocupe hermana Kate! Le aseguro que ni siquiera notará su presencia! Con su permiso, nos retiramos!" y sin decir mas, nuevamente tomó la oreja de Chrno y salió con el mismo, mientras este continuaba quejándose de la acción. Tras el azotón de la puerta al cerrarse, la monja al mando del convento no logró evitar poner una mirada con frustración sobre el ministro, el cual dio un sorbo del té que tenía en la taza, reparando instantes después en la hermana Kate, tras notar que le miraba.

"¿Gusta té?" una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ministro, mientras que Kate finalmente abría la cajonera de su escritorio y sacaba unos tranquilizantes, llevándose un par de los mismos a la boca.

Por su parte, Rosette continuaba caminando con Chrno mientras sujetaba la oreja del demonio, al momento que este último se quejaba incesantemente mientras escuchaba a la monja recitar quien sabe qué, puesto que el dolor de su oreja le resultaba mas serio que la charla de su contratista en esos momentos.

"Y entonces eso es lo que haremos! ¿Alguna pregunta, Chrno?" preguntó Rosette finalmente tras terminar su chachareo al momento de soltar la oreja del chico, el cual se la frotó repetidas veces tratando de aminorar el ardor de la misma.

"Em... no, ninguna Rosette..." respondió el demonio con un puchero infantil en su ahora maduro rostro, agregando después dentro de sus pensamientos "lo que sea que hayas dicho..."

"¡Bien! me alegra escuchar eso!" suspiró la monja "entonces, vamos a lo primero! Cambia a una forma mas normal o las chicas que no te conocen pueden espantarse..." el demonio asintió, y entonces, tras concentrar un poco de su energía, sus ropajes cambiaron un poco: vaqueros de mezclilla (un material no conocido y por lo tanto raro en aquella época), una playera al cuerpo sin mangas de cuello alto, un par de cubre brazos negros, y los mismos zapatos que cuando en su forma normal; tras eso, Chrno se miró a si mismo, sintiéndose realmente raro... había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había visto así... y el recordar aquella época, realmente le causó una gran nostalgia, puesto que aquella ocasión, había sido la última que había visto a Maria Magdalena "¿Chrno, estás bien?" le llamó la rubia, sacándole de sus pensamientos, mientras que ésta le miraba con un gesto preocupado; al parecer, el demonio no se había dado cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado tras recordar a la Santa.

"Si, Rosette, estoy bien..." respondió el muchacho retomando la compostura "simplemente me sentí un poco raro... tu sabes, hacía bastante que no me encontraba en esta forma fuera de batallas, y bueno, suponte el resto... jejeje..." Rosette le miró detenidamente unos segundos... en su interior sabía que le mentía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto si el demonio no quería confesarle la verdad, asi que pese a ello, simplemente dio un suspiro al momento de asentir.

"Bien, creo que con eso bastará... ahora, a con el anciano para que vea el reloj! Andando, Chrno!" y tras el asentir del mismo, ambos salieron corriendo hacia el taller de anciano, la chica por delante, y él, como se había vuelto costumbre, detrás suyo, cosa de la cual tras un par de segundos, se arrepintió rotundamente...

Durante el par de minutos que duró la carrera hacia el taller del anciano, Chrno sintió como si el mundo estuviese en su contra... realmente trataba de evitarlo, pero no podía... se atrevía incluso dentro de sus pensamientos, a jurarlo por el Dios al cual Rosette y las demás hermanas del convento rezaban, pero le resultaba casi imposible no hacerlo... durante esos cuatro años que había pasado al lado de Rosette, jamás se había percatado (o al menos, había tratado de no notarlo o de no darle tanta importancia), del gran trasero de la chica... y es que en esos momentos, era como si sus ojos fueran imanes atraídos a un metal, puesto que pese a que lo intentaba, no lograba despegar la mirada de ella por mas de 5 segundos... sintiendo su cara arder (y sabiendo que si a Rosette se le ocurría voltear y le veía asi su vida correría peligro), optó finalmente por cerrar los ojos para evitar ver cualquier otra "cosa" que pudiese llamar su atención... Para alegría el chico, pese a no ver por donde iba, pronto supo que al fin estaban en la entrada del gran edificio, puesto que la rubia disminuyó el paso hasta detenerse. Tras breves instantes, el demonio abrió los ojos, mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, ante la incomprensión de la monja, que le miró al momento de arquear un ceja puesto que no se requería de demasiado esfuerzo físico para llegar hasta ahí, y el chico gozaba mas que de buena condición como para resistir eso y mas; Chrno simplemente se limitó a dar una risita nerviosa.

"Ha pasado algo de lo que no me haya dado cuenta, Chrno...? preguntó Rosette mirándole recelosamente.

"Para nada Rosette, ¿por qué lo preguntas?..."

"Simple curiosidad... en fin, mejor entramos de una vez..." la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones.

"E-EH! AGUARDA ROSETTE!" le detuvo alarmado el chico al momento de hacer que la rubia le mirara, si entender la reacción de su demonio "E-estaba pensando! Mejor que entre yo primero! Ves que el anciano siempre te salta encima o a cualquier hermana cuando entran, y bueno... ¿quien quita y se lleva un buen susto y deja eso por un rato...? jejejejeje..." Rosette de nueva cuenta le miró recelosamente, sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una de malicia.

"JE! me parece buena idea! ¿quién diría que el que pensaras en estos momentos como el anciano nos terminaría ayudando? Jejejejeje!"

"Eso no es gracioso Rosette..." susurró Chrno poniendo un gesto melancólico en su rostro al momento de colocar su mirada sobre el suelo, logrando que la chica se sintiera un poco mal por el comentario; al instante, la rubia colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del chico al momento de frotarla suavemente, y levantándole el rostro hacia ella.

"No quería ofenderte Chrno, lo siento... simplemente traté de no verlo todo por el lado malo... pero si realmente te lastimé..." el chico negó al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa.

"Descuida, entiendo por que lo hiciste! Em! Como sea! Entraré de una vez para llevar a cabo nuestro cometido, jejeje...!" el chico se frotó las manos y finalmente, corrió escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a la entrada.

En realidad, pese a lo que le había dicho a Rosette, el comentario, mas que ofenderlo, realmente había logrado preocuparlo... primero su reacción al final de su última misión, en seguida lo del trasero de la chica... y encima ahora, aunque sonase como una broma, el que estuviese _pensando como el anciano_, y habitando un lugar donde en su mayoría los habitantes eran mujeres, y tomando en cuenta a **una** principalmente... el chico agitó su cabeza violentamente no queriendo pensarlo, al momento de quedarse de pie frente a la gran puerta, con su cabeza apoyada en la misma al igual que sus manos... estaba más que consciente de lo que le estaba pasando, y era por eso que había logrado _controlarlo_ un poco, sin embargo, aún faltaba el resto de ese día y otro mas, y no estaba seguro si podría controlarlo por lo que para el en esos momentos, parecía DEMASIADO tiempo...

"¿Chrno, estas bien?" preguntó la monja sacándole de sus pensamientos, oficialmente preocupada por él, al momento de acercarse al chico, el cuál simplemente afirmó con la cabeza repetidas veces y sin esperar a que se le acercara lo suficiente, abrió la puerta y entró en el taller del viejo. Rosette se detuvo bastante consternada, al momento que pese a no querer hacerlo, finalmente lo aceptaba "Me estas evitando, Chrno... y es por que finalmente, estás en _lujuria_... ¿verdad?" la chica simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro, al momento de caminar hacia el interior del taller, ya no tan segura de disfrutar la broma si el anciano llegaba a caer. Una vez que estuvo adentro, se preparó mentalmente para todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder concebir lo que veía...

"...Rosette..." llamó de forma lastimera el demonio, sus orejas caídas y sus hombros tensos mientras de pie frente a ella, le miraba con ojos suplicantes, puesto que el anciano no dejaba de observarlo por todos lados, fascinado con el chico.

"A-ANCIANO! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! S-SABIA QUE ERA UN PERVERTIDO CON LAS MUJERES, PERO CON CHRNO? DÉJELE EN PAZ!" la chica se acercó al viejo, el cual se quedó colgado de la espalda de Chrno, mientras veía a la chica.

"Ah! Hola Rosette! Un gusto verte! No quiero que me malentiendas! Simplemente ha pasado MUCHO tiempo desde la última vez que le vi como demonio, asi que no pude evitar emocionarme! Haciendo aun lado que no posee sus cuernos, sigue idéntico a hace 50 años...! jejejeje!" el demonio nuevamente le echó una mirada implorante a la chica, la cual se limitó a dar un suspiro.

"Como sea, anciano, veníamos a verle por lo siguiente: como podrá ver, Chrno está en su forma normal, y como también sabe, en un caso normal eso implicaría que estaría consumiendo mi vida, pero por motivos de los cuáles no estamos seguros, no está pasando en estos momentos... entonces, queríamos ver si usted podría decirnos el por qué de esta extraña situación... y suelte a Chrno de una buena vez!"

"Ya va, ya va! No te pongas celosa!" el viejo finalmente soltó al demonio, el cual una vez libre, se puso detrás de Rosette y se abrazó al cuello de la misma, como si de nuevo tuviese la apariencia de un niño de 12 años; Rosette dio otro suspiro, mientras el viejo tomaba el reloj en sus manos y lo analizaba con la mirada, para después, colocárselo en oreja, agitarlo un poco, y de nueva cuenta, mirarlo "mmmm... interesante..."

"¿Y bien? puede decirnos que pasa?"

"mmmm... eso creo..." les mira "Chrno, como todo demonio, ¿de casualidad estás en tu_ periodo capital?_" el demonio se ruborizó un poco al momento de tras un par segundos, asentir "Me lo supuse... en fin, la respuesta es sencilla... mientras estés en tu periodo, tu fuente de energía provendrá del o de los pecados que sufras, no de la vida de tu contratista... asi que Rosette, en cuanto su periodo termine, todo volverá a la normalidad... simplemente carga contigo el reloj, y cuando el tiempo comience a correr nuevamente, cierra el sello... no hay mas que decir..."

"Creo que eso nos tranquiliza ahora, anciano, gracias..." la chica le mira recelosamente "a todo esto, ¿qué no se lanzaba contra mi generalmente?"

"Si, pero es muy raro ver a Chrno así, por lo tanto, creo que podría aprovechar para estudiarlo un poco, jejejeje..."

"Bueno, al menos el anciano nos dejará descansar a mi y a las chicas por hoy y mañana..."

"¿EH? R-ROSETE! YA TE DIJE QUE ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!" le reclamó el demonio indignado, ante la risa de Rosette y el anciano.

"Bien, nos retiramos, anciano... le veremos pronto!" con un gesto de mano, la chica se despidió, mientras Chrno salía nuevamente tras ella.

Una vez que ambos adolescentes se perdieron de la vista del hombre, este se quedó pensativo... era cierto que era muy raro ver a Chrno de forma normal, pero, a él jamás se le había hecho tan fascinante como lo habia hecho sonar... entonces, ¿por qué se había comportado así? LA respuesta definitivamente no era algo normal o común, puesto que debía ser algo necesariamente grave como para que le hubiera hecho olvidarse de sus queridas mujeres y todo lo referente a ellas durante el lapso que el chico estuvo ahí metido... temiéndose lo peor, se metió en su laboratorio dirigiéndose a la pequeña biblioteca que ahí tenia, tomando de la sección secreta y mas antigua que tenía en ese lugar (y posiblemente de todo el convento), un pequeño diario de una investigación que había hecho muchos años atrás, y que llevaba por titulo "Demonios y sus periodos", mismo que abrió y comenzó a leer detenidamente... tenía un vago recuerdo sobre una teoría que había sacado cuando habia hecho su investigación, y aunque en ese tiempo no había habido un modo de comprobar si era verdad o no, sabía que si resultaba ser verdad lo que creía que había hecho que su comportamiento hubiese sido el anterior ante la presencia de chrno, era algo grave, y por lo tanto, debía informárselo a todo el convento...

"O de lo contrario, se producirá un desastre al cual no podremos poner fin hasta que todo acabe para Chrno..." y tras terminar de leer el pequeño apartado que había seleccionado, se guardó el diario en el bolsillo de su bata y se dirigió con paso apresurado a la oficina de la hermana Kate, para informarle lo que acababa de encontrar, dispuesto a evitar que una catástrofe se desatara en el convento de la orden de Magdalena...

_CONTINUARÁ_

HOLA! ¿Dudas por saber que ha descubierto el anciano? Sigan leyendo el resto de los capitulos! Por favor, dejen Reviews! n-n y MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!


End file.
